


【授权翻译】[pinto]Library Notes

by WingCheng



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingCheng/pseuds/WingCheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我常在图书馆看到你，而且觉得你挺可爱，所以我在你起身去拿书的时候给你留了张便签，就为了看你脸红”AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】[pinto]Library Notes

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Library Notes by elisa_pie.  
> Translate by wingcheng（公子半夏）.  
> 很长时间没有看过这种甜甜的清水文了，偷偷暗恋派的图书管理员ZQ好可爱好可爱，忍不住翻译一下！！！希望大家喜欢！！！  
> Elisa, please accept my great thanks for allowing me to translate it.

Zach喜欢他的工作，但在那个可爱的家伙带着笔记本和一摞书来学习的那几天里，Zach爱这份工作。

那个家伙看起来棒极了，他穿着牛仔裤和旧T恤，手指穿过头发，使它支棱起来。他总看起来很忙碌……把全部精力投注在学习上，差不多忘了周围的一切，不是在笔记本键盘上敲字，就是埋头在那些书里。因此Zach并不想打扰他，但当那家伙用蘸着墨水的手指调整眼镜或者自顾自微笑的时候，他还是情不自禁地盯着对方看，他的眼角积起笑纹，脸上的表情也软化下来。

某个星期二，柜台里只有Zach一个人。当发现那个可爱的家伙起身走向文学区的时候，他正忙着在一张便利贴上画自家的小狗。今天那家伙穿了条特别紧的牛仔裤，Zach强迫自己别去看。他用钢笔敲了敲自己的下巴，在空荡荡的文学区看了一圈，思索起来。他拿出一张新的便签，快速在那张淡黄色的纸上写道：

你的笑容点燃了整间屋子，事实上它能把这间堆满书的屋子烧个精光。

在能仔细思考之前，Zach起身走向角落那张被笔记本、包和书占据了大部分空间的桌子，把便签贴在了合上的笔记本盖子上。心砰砰跳，Zach回到工作台边，刚坐下就开始后悔刚刚的冲动之举，而那男人已经拿着另外三本书回来了。

Zach从显示器上方看到男人坐下来发现了那张便签，他四处张望了一会儿，然后拿起便签阅读。接着他大笑起来，在宁静的图书馆里显得有些突兀。他连忙捂住嘴，把便签放回到桌上，又四处张望了一番。他咬着嘴唇，脸颊绯红。Zach在两人视线相交之前收回目光望向电脑屏幕，暗骂自己懦弱。

*

第二天，Zach仍然有点担心那张便签，不知道这是不是一个好主意（虽然看到那家伙脸红确实很好玩），所以他又撕了一张便签，这次是张浅绿色的，他写道：

抱歉，之前那张便签有点冒昧。希望今天你的学习能顺利。

他在男人去洗手间的时候把便签放在那堆书上。

*

几天后，Zach正忙着处理一车刚还回来的书。他从眼角瞥到那家伙还坐在一贯的那张桌子边，脑袋倚在胳膊上，对着电脑屏幕打呵欠。过了一会儿，Zach看到他的手机在桌子上震动，他几乎整个人蹦了起来。Zach回到书架边，掩饰着脸上的笑容，没注意到对方拿起手机出去接电话了。

Zach回工作台的时候从那张桌子边路过，他还是头一次发现桌上那堆打开的书边没有外带咖啡。如果一天不喝咖啡他就没法儿正常工作，所以他猜也许一点点咖啡因对那家伙会有所帮助。

*

男人回来，走到桌边停了下来。桌上放着一杯咖啡，不是纸杯装的，是个真正的杯子，上面印着“我是个图书管理员，那你的超能力是什么呢”。旁边是一大块包在纸巾里看起来像曲奇的东西，还有一张便签，写着：

不知道你喜欢什么样的咖啡，但你看起来需要这个。

——Zach

Zach从架子间看过去，感觉这么躲着简直可笑，但当再次看到那令人炫目的笑容，他还是兀自笑起来。他把东西放在桌上，生怕对方回来抓到他，在最后一秒才决定署上自己的名字，但他现在一点也不后悔。

男人抿了一口咖啡，闭上眼睛，发出愉悦的叹息声。那一瞬间，Zach几乎不能呼吸。事实上他把曲奇吃得到处都是，碎屑粘在白色T恤的前襟上，但这一点都无损Zach对他的兴趣。

*

快下班时，Zach正在摆放一些小说和另外一些关于狗的非小说文学作品，然后他感觉有人拍了拍他的肩膀。真是漫长的一天，Zach叹了口气，准备用一向的专业和礼貌掩盖小小的不耐烦。他还沉浸在思考里，转过身看到那个可爱的家伙，突然吓得发出了一个尴尬的高音，而男人笑起来。

“是……你。”

男人微笑，调整了一下肩上那个看起来很重的包。“对，是我。你一定就是Zach了？”他看向挂在Zach条纹工作服上的名牌。

“呃，对，是我。是的。”

男人再次微笑起来，拍了拍Zach的肩膀。“那么，下次见。别那么见外。”

Zach疑惑地看着离去的背影，发现衬衫上粘了什么东西。一张粉色的便签，上面写着电话号码和一小段话，Zach笑得脸颊都疼。

想一起喝个咖啡吗？打电话给我。

——Chris

 

FIN.


End file.
